Over the years, video camera (camcorder) users create a large library of video tapes. Each tape may contain a large number of events, e.g., birthdays, holidays, weddings, and the like, that have occurred over a long period of time. To digitally store the tapes, a user must digitize the analog signals and store the digital signals on a disk, DVD, or hard drive. Presently there is no easy way to organize the digital recordings or to store such recordings in an indexed database where the index is based upon the content of the audio or video within a clip. As such, the digital recording is generally stored as a single large file that contains the many events that were recorded on the original tape. As such, the digitized video is not very useful.
Additionally, although consumer electronics equipment is available for processing digital video, the quality of the video is not very good, i.e., this video does not have a quality that approaches DVD quality. The digital video has the quality of analog video (e.g., VHS video). As such, there is a need for consumers to enhance digital video and create their own indexable DVDs having DVD quality video and audio. However, presently there is not a cost effective, consumer electronics product available that would enable the home user to organize, index and enhance the digital video images for storage on a DVD.
Therefore, a need exists in the art for techniques that could be used in a product that enables a consumer to enhance and index the digital signals.